Print systems are oftentimes provided with scanning print heads. During a print operation, these print heads are moved (“scanned”) along a scan axis for firing ink onto the substrate in a number of swaths, to the end of printing an image onto the substrate. During a printing operation, after each one or multiple scanning movements along the scan axis, the substrate is moved with respect to the print head and subsequently a next swath of ink is printed onto the substrate.
The print head is mounted onto a print head carriage. The print head carriage is usually mounted onto a guide for guiding the print head along the scan axis. The print head may be mounted on the carriage so as to be exchanged, or the print head and the print head carriage may form an integral assembly. Furthermore, it is advantageous to detect the position and/or the speed of the print head carriage. For an accurate detection of the print head carriage speed and/or position, most print systems are provided with a print head carriage feedback system.